Days Turned to Night
by websky
Summary: Prompto and Noctis never really got a chance to bond in high school due to how shy and insecure Prompto is; but when Prompto overhears a plot to kidnap the prince and gets caught up in it, Prompto must work with Prince Noctis in order to escape their captors.
1. Chapter 1- A Light Feeling

**Well I've been reading Final Fantasy XV fics way to much this past month, so thought it was high time I wrote my own. This will be about a 5 to 7 chapter fic, so please enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Days Turned to Night**

 **Chapter 1**

It wasn't often that Prompto left school late, in fact he usually liked to leave school early, if anything it'd give him a chance to make it home before dark— the neighbourhood he lived in wasn't exactly the nicest when the lights went down. Yet here Prompto was, leaving school forty five minutes past the school bell.

It'd been his teacher's fault, he'd needed to have a meeting with Prompto, but he'd showed up twenty minutes late, and took twenty minutes to finish bashing Prompto out. 'You're going to need to bring your grade up a percentage higher, so many other kids would be dying to be at our school on scholarship, blah, blah, blah, you haven't paid your student fee for the field trip, blah, blah, blah, why have you already missed six days of school this term, blah, blah, blah'.

Prompto was pretty sure the teacher Mr. Patient just had a disliking for him in general. He quite often proclaimed his hatred for Niflheim in class, and sure that was a thing to hate, the country they were at war with, but the subject was sore around Prompto, after all he'd escaped it. Sometimes Prompto wondered if his files were as securely locked up as he thought. Either way his home room teacher seemed to have a steaming hatred for Prompto. But then again, if his home room teacher hadn't been twenty minutes late, and hadn't dragged on during their private meeting, well Prompto would have never heard the conversation taking place on the way home.

Prompto hadn't meant to be eavesdropping, but when people are 'shhsing' at each other you kind of get interested in the situation taking place.

"Tomorrow, twelve noon, that's when we nab him. I have a key to the back exit, and we shouldn't be followed either."

"The security cameras in the museum?"

"Don't worry they're taken care of, will be good. Nothing will go wrong either. By tomorrow night will have the Prince in custody."

Prompto walked quickly past the two people outside the bar. The street were fairly full with people going by, and lightly lit by old pubs and nightclubs opening up for the night, so it was odd this conversation in particular stood out to Prompto.

Prompto walked past, not looking back at the people who'd been speaking their plans out loud and in public. He hid his uniform as he went by, not wanting to show it off.

The prince, they couldn't have been talking about Prince Noctis right? After all he was the only Prince in Insomnia, but he wasn't exactly someone you could just nab either.

They'd mentioned a museum, tomorrow they were going on a field trip there with their history class. Still the security their school had was phenomenal, and it wasn't like the prince's face was advertised everywhere so most people didn't recognize him right away, but still.

Prompto clung his hands to his backpack.

The men he'd walked past must have been just having meaningless chatter. After all they couldn't be serious about the situation? Or was there intent to kidnap the prince? Prompto couldn't believe that— after all no one could hate the prince of Insomnia, or the King, they'd done nothing wrong; in fact they'd always bettered Insomnia.

Still Prompto was nervous by what he'd heard, and wondered if he should contact someone.

Prompto shook his head, arriving at his home. He unlocked the door, the silence of the home engulfing him when he closed the frame.

Prompto had no one to contact regarding the Prince's safety, and besides the two men he'd passed had been probably been talking about a video game—kings night—yeah that had to be it. There couldn't be any other reason.

Prince Noctis was totally safe.

But Prompto couldn't help but wonder.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

The next morning Prompto got in his uniform and hurried to school. Like always he skipped out on breakfast and instead just filled his water bottle with liquid from the tap. He'd nibble on something at dinner, but right now he couldn't afford to waste any extra money on food. Not when the school was asking so much from him as it was—he may have been on scholarship but all these other fees his home room teacher kept asking for kept adding up. Textbook, school fees, field trip, Prompto was already trying to save up for a new camera to. The one he had was old as it best word. Not to mention sometimes it wouldn't turn on, and when that happened he'd usually miss his perfect shot.

Still Prompto loved the thing. It was his only connection to the world, the only way he found himself able to speak. But still a new camera was going to be a birthday gift for himself—it wasn't like anyone else was going to get him one.

Prompto got dressed in his uniform and headed for school. A bunch of kids were already boarding the buses heading for the museum when he arrived at the front area. Prompto noticed Noctis boarding the bus. He thought back to the conversation he overheard last night.

Prompto shook his head; nothing was going to happen today. The school had standards and the museum had security cameras, plus there were so many witnesses at the museum from his school, nothing could possibly happen to the prince. After all this was Insomnia, nothing ever really bad happened here.

"Mr. Argentum, you're late," his teacher Mr. Patient scolded as he arrived at the school.

Prompto looked at his watch, a little confused by the teachers comment. "It's 8:30?"

"If you're not fifteen minutes early, your fifteen minutes late Mr. Argentum, now please board the bus."

Prompto frowned; it was always him who got picked on by the teacher. It just didn't seem fair sometimes.

Prompto boarded the bus, only seats at the front were really available, but most of the people sitting didn't seem keen to let Prompto sit next to them, and Prompto didn't want to be sitting near the teacher.

Prompto spotted the empty seat next to Noctis, girls were sitting behind and in front of him, but not next to him. No one ever really got near the prince, not cause they were scared of him, but more cause they respected him—Prompto thought. After all he was the prince of this country.

Prompto opted for a seat at the very front, beside a boy he never talked to. Not that he talked to anyone that often, he more kept to himself.

It wasn't that long before the bus arrived at the museum, and a tour guide greeted them, saying she'd be going over the history of Lucis. As they started touring, the group of students following the tour guide became smaller and smaller, as more students decided to wander then follow the tour guide.

Prompto kept an eye on the prince, looking at him only because he felt he should for his safety, and nothing more really.

As they got into the room talking about the royal family, Prompto noticed Noctis duck away going toward another section of the museum—a focus looking at Tenebrae.

Prompto followed, leaving unnoticed by their teacher Mr. Patient.

Coming into the new section of the museum Prompto spotted Noctis looking over some paintings, and Prompto lingered a few paces away.

What was he doing? Following the prince? That was beyond creepy, besides a commoner like him even talking to the prince sounded strange and like a foreign idea, he shouldn't do anything of the sort. He should head back to the tour group, probably be best to forget this whole thing.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Prompto heard Noctis say.

"Oh, uh, huh." Prompto looked toward the painting Noctis was looking at. It was one of Lady Lunafreya. "Are you talking to me?" Prompto asked.

Noctis looked over at him, a strange look appearing on his face. His eyebrows tilted and Prompto titled his head to the side. "Never mind," Noctis said walking away.

Prompto watched him walk. He was heading away from the section they were in and off to a new one. Prompto gripped his camera bag at his side. That'd been so awkward, why hadn't he said anything.

Prompto took out his camera, looking at the picture of Lady Lunafreya. He snapped a shot, unhappy with his total awkwardness. Why couldn't he make friends, and why was he setting his standards so high as to try and become friends with the Prince of Lucis. He was utterly foolish.

Prompto about to walkaway spots a familiar figure walking. Had that been the man from last night?  
Prompto's stomach drops.

He rounds the corner and goes in the direction the prince had been heading. It'd been a dead end section on the history of Insomnia, but even with the zero-exit zone, Prompto didn't spot the prince anywhere.

Prompto spots a _staff only_ door to the side. Gulping down his own securities Prompto enters the door, hearing the sound of voices at the end of the hallway.

"Quickly, ," he heard a new voice say down the hall. Prompto without thinking runs toward the voices, running out of the hallway he spots a large storage room with a garage leading outside. Inside that there's a small white delivery truck. And beyond that Prompto spots an unconscious prince being carried.

"Oh no," Prompto said out loud.

So it was true. They were kidnapping the prince. What was Prompto supposed to do? What could he do?

Prompto took out his camera snapping a few shots of the truck and the people carrying Noctis. If he could get these pictures to the police, or the crownsguard, the glaive, anyone, then someone would be able to find Noctis and where they were taking him.

"Hey," a new voice says appearing behind Prompto. Prompto drops his camera, his lens breaking.

"Oh ah, I was just," Prompto staggered on what to say. But the strong looking man who'd just appeared –with the tattoo of a lizard on his face— didn't seem the least bit interested with Prompto's words.

Prompto was grabbed by the strands of his blond hair and pulled out into the open. Noctis had already been loaded into the back of the truck by two men, but it appeared that Prompto had missed the third.

"Who's he," one of the men asked, a man with crimson hair.

Prompto felt the guy pull harder on his hair. "A snoop, seems he's seen our little plan."

Prompto stomach sank. He could barely breathe. What had they done? What were they going to do to him?

Prompto hadn't done so much in life, he hadn't had a first kiss, heck even a real friend yet. He couldn't die yet.

"What should we do?" the lizard guy holding Prompto asked.

The tallest of the three, Crimson Prompto thought, scratched his head. "He seems to be a student from the school, if anything we don't want to leave any witnesses. Will take him with us."

The lizard guy took out a knife from his pocket, pricking the side into Prompto's neck. "Are you sure we shouldn't just kill him?"

Crimson shook his head. "No if anything that would make it harder to negotiate what we want. Besides maybe he'll come in handy."

Lizard guy took the knife away, but Prompto still felt the prick from where he put it beside his neck. There may have even been blood there.

"Alright, looks like we get to take an unexpected guest."

"No wait, I—" Prompto had found his voice, but it was too late, as he was already knocked in the head rather abruptly by a hard force into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the first cha** **pter of my multi-chapter fic. Next chapter we get the start of the story from Noctis's perspective.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and comments on the chapter are much appreciated- as this is my first Final Fantasy XV fic and I appreciate the feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2- Quiet Shadow

**Chapter 2**

Notics was already bored with high school. He knew he was only in his first year of it, and had two more years to go before he graduated, but still he felt done with high school and everything to do with it. It was boring and even the dumb field trips the school booked seemed to dull it more.

"The museum should be fun," Ignis said, as he passed a tray of strawberry strudel on the dining room table. Noctis was playing king's knight the task seeming to dull Noctis out even more than usual, despite his love for the game. At least Ignis had made him strudel for breakfast.

"I'd rather stay home," Noctis said biting into the pastry. "Besides if there's no class why even bother showing up— And it's not like I've been already, more than enough times."

"Noct," Ignis said finishing up with the dishes in the sink. "The trip should be fun; you haven't been to the museum since they added the exhibit on Tenebrae. They have a nice portrait of Lady Lunafreya up."

This got Noctis's attention. Noctis finished the last bite of his strudel. "Fine, whatever, I'll go, don't want to miss learning more history on Insomnia I've already been drilled with for years on end."

Ignis passed Noctis his school bag. "I'll give you a ride then."

Noctis shrugged, knowing full well he could walk, but accepting the ride from Ignis anyway.

Getting in the car, the two of them headed toward the school where Ignis dropped Noct off a block away as to not cause attention. Ignis usually did this when he dropped him off. Noctis liked people to forget he was the prince sometimes.

"Don't forget you have lessons with Gladio this afternoon," Ignis said as Noctis got out the passenger door.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry—Gladio would never let me live it down if I'm late."

Ignis smiled, driving the car away as Noctis walked toward the school.

"Good morning Highness," his home room teacher Mr. Patient greeted, as Noctis came in front of the school and got ready to board the bus. Noctis didn't reply, flatly ignoring the teacher.

He didn't exactly have much of an opinion on any of his teachers, but he seemed to dislike Mr. Patient more so then the others. As he often liked to direct his opinions on everyone and concede you wrong if you believed any differently. Plus Noctis noticed his homeroom teacher liked to pick on particular students for no reasons other than he didn't like them.

Noctis took an empty seat in the middle of the bus, as more people came on they avoided sitting next to him, there whispers following instead as girls filled the spots around him. It was just the way it was. People talked to him sure, but it was always "Highness" "Prince Noctis" it was never like Ignis or Gladio who called him Noct or plain Noctis.

Noctis knew it was a reality of being royalty, but honestly the closest friend he had around his age was Iris, besides that he didn't have someone around his age to call a friend—maybe Luna, but she was a few years older.

Noctis watched as the rest of the bus filled up. No one came to sit next to him. Noctis thought the blonde boy Prompto might sit next to him as he boarded the bus, but he chose a seat at the front, avoiding looking at anyone.

Soon after the bus departed the school it arrived at the museum. Getting off their class met with a tour guide that began to explain the tour and history, but Noct was already finding himself getting sleepy. If only he could find somewhere to nap.

As the tour dragged on and came close to the royal family history section, Noctis knew he needed to make a break for it. After all, all eyes would wander to him even more then natural, and besides he'd already been brought through his family lineage section a dozen times, even knowing some of the items on display, and choosing the ones to be donated.

No Noctis didn't need to see more about his history. Instead his eyes wandered to the next section, the one on Tenebrae, where the new picture of Lunafreya was on display.

Noctis crept away from the group spotting the picture. Walking over to it, Noctis felt his face flush in awe. The painter had gotten Luna to a great exact detail, well also showing an artistic side. It was like a portrait.

Noctis looks over his shoulder, spotting the boy from his class, Prompto, walking over to the section he was in. He was staying a few paces away but Noct wondered if maybe he was interested in the portrait to.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Noctis asked Prompto.

Upon hearing Noctis speak, Prompto blushed and fidgeted with the strap on his bag. "Oh, uh, huh." Prompto looked toward the painting.

Noctis barely ever saw Prompto talk to anyone. They'd been in the same school as one another since elementary, yet Noctis hardly ever spoke to Prompto, and vice versa. He thought he was nice, but Noctis wondered if Prompto had trouble speaking to people. Any time someone got near Prompto he usually would sink back, seeming nervous or frightened.

"Are you talking to me?" Prompto asked from the spot next to Noctis.

His words were hitched with a small stutter, and Prompto seemed to shrink back like he always did when the teacher asked him a question in class.

Noctis licked at his lips. "Never mind," he said as he walked away from the painting.

It was best not to bother Prompto, after all he probably liked to be by himself more so then other people. Noctis didn't want to make the boy tense up anymore then he had to, so best to just leave him be.

Noctis walked over to the next section, but out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone in a white collar shirt with crimson red hair. "I saw you admiring the picture of Lady Lunafreya over there," he said walking over to Noctis. "Curious to see the picture we haven't gotten a chance to display yet?" he asked.

Noctis frowned. The man looked to be a museum employee.

If anything seeing more pictures of Lunafreya seemed better then walking around seeing sections of the museum he'd already seen.

"Uh, sure," Noctis said, walking with the white collared man to an 'staff only section'.

It was only seconds later that Noctis felt unconsciousness grab at him as a cloth was shoved in his face.

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, next chapter we dig into where Prompto and Noctis have been taken :D Hope you're all having a good day, and reviews are appreciated thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3- Discolour

**Chapter 3**

Noctis awoke with a strange feeling washing over him. He felt drowsy, and a little tipsy—but the idea he'd gotten drunk didn't seem realistic, as he didn't exactly like the taste of alcohol, and hadn't been at any royal gathering as of late that would have served alcohol. No he'd been on a school field trip.

Noctis opened his eyes fully, getting a grasp of the surrounding area. He pulled himself up, realizing now that he wasn't at the museum anymore; in fact he was somewhere new entirely.

Noctis jolted himself awake, pulling himself into a sitting positon. The stir made his vison blurry, but he found himself again the cell he was in becoming more visible. Noctis looked around noticing now that he was in a barred room, with concrete floors and no windows. But he wasn't alone. There on the ground next to him was a blonde haired classmate.

It was Prompto.

Noctis bit into his lip. Had he been kidnapped? And if so had he dragged Prompto into it accidently? Or was this some ploy and Prompto himself was actually in on the whole thing. He'd been warned by Gladio to be careful making friends as anyone could be trying to use him. Still the idea Prompto was someone like that made Noct's stomach sink.

Noctis crawled over to the unconscious boy. Getting up close Noctis now noticed there was a red colour present in Prompto's blond hair. Noctis recognized it as dried blood. Noctis reached and touched the spot, seeing the bleeding had stopped, but Prompto still winced at the action.

At least Noctis knew he was alive now.

"Ugh," Noctis heard Prompto say as his eyes fluttered open at a fast pace.

"Hey easy," Noctis said, worried about the blonds condition.

Prompto pulled himself up, wincing as soon as he brought himself to a sitting position. Prompto reached to touch his sore spot, but Noctis grabbed onto Prompto's wrist stopping him from accomplishing the task.

"Careful you could open the wound," Noctis warned.

Prompto pulled his hand back slowly, nodding in acknowledgement. "Right," he said still seeming a bit dazed. After blinking a few more times, he seemed to get a better grip on himself. "Where are we?" Prompto asked.

Noctis frowned. "I was hoping you could tell me that," Noctis said.

Prompto frowned. "I-I saw you getting dragged away, and I wanted to take pictures for evidence. . . I was going to take them to the glaive, but then a guy with a lizard tattoo saw me." Prompto shook his head, as if he was still wonky on the details. He seemed kind of out of it.

"Hey are you okay?" Noctis asked.

Prompto looked over, maybe for the first time noticing it was the prince next to him.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine, just my head hurts a little that's all." He smiled, showing the prince he was fine. "Don't worry about me here, you're the one in trouble Noctis," he said a bit nonchalantly. "We need to find a way out of here."

Noctis nodded, standing up and walking over to the walls. He tapped his fingers on the brick. Prompto went over to the bars shaking them violently. There was no luck though, and the bars were to close together to slip through, and too strong to bend.

"No luck," he said.

Noctis frowned. "The walls seem thick here to," Noctis said, taking a seat on the floor again.

Prompto leaned on the bars reaching to touch the bump on his head. When he pulled back he noticed the dry blood clinging to his finger nails. At least there was an explanation for his killer headache.

"Sorry to get you dragged into this," Noctis said. "It was stupid of me to follow that guy to a backroom. Oh gosh when Gladio finds me he's going to kill me." Noctis squeezed his fists. "In any case when we get the chance we're getting out of here."

Prompto nodded. "Right," he said.

Prompto scratched his ear, feeling a bit weirded out about the situation he got himself into. Why was the prince apologizing to him? He'd been the one who'd heard those guys planning the kidnap attempt and had not said anything to anyone. Prompto could have made sure nothing had ever happened to the prince. Now here he was locked in a cell with him. He'd been so stupid.

"Is your head okay?" Noctis asked, breaking the silence. Prompto must have been showing the pain on his face for Noctis to ask again, he realized.

"It's fine really, you don't have to worry about me." Prompto fidgeted with his hands. "I mean if anything you're the one in worse danger then me, they were after you." Prompto laughed awkwardly. "Really I was just the tag along they're probably going to kill later when they find out I'm useless to them."

Noctis's eyebrows arched. "Don't cut yourself short like that Prompto." Noctis crossed his arms. "You're always doing that, conceding to other people. You do it with our homeroom teacher all the time. I see them way he picks on you; honestly it's not appropriate behaviour."

The look Prompto was giving Noctis made him shutter. His eyes were gleaming and his cheekbones rotated just a slight amount to show the curve of a smile.

"You know my name?" Prompto said in surprise.

Noctis scratched his head. "Well duh, we went to the same elementary, middle and now are going to the same high school." Noctis pointed at his own uniform, the same one Prompto was wearing. "Why wouldn't I know your name?"

Prompto shrunk his head, his face fueling with a nervous energy. "I don't know, I'm just, I don't know, I didn't think I was worth remembering. The scholarship kid who lives in the bad part of Insomnia." He laughed, but afterwards he shot Noctis a smile. "It makes me happy that you do know my name though."

"Well, well," a voice said coming up from the other side of the bars. Prompto immediately backed up, fumbling back to where Notcis was. "Nice to see the prince and his friend are awake."

Prompto backed further to the wall, but Noctis instead stayed upright, standing tall in front of his captor. "What do you want?" he asked the crimson haired man.

"Well I wonder what I do want?" the captor reached out and touched the ends of the bars. "After all there are so many things I could take from the crown prince of Lucis—so many things I could ask for." Crimson offered a smile, a gold tooth appearing at the left side of his mouth. "Well prince let's see if the other side of the party agrees to our demands, then I won't have to take anything from you."

Prompto listened as the crimson hair man spoke, the way his mouth moved and the accent from his lips. He recognized it, the way of his wording, it was barely noticeable, but it was something he could pick up on.

"You're from Niflheim," Prompto said, finding his own courage to stand up.

The captor seemed surprised at Prompto's knowledge. "Oh well don't we have a smart one here." The man studied Prompto up and down, as if examining Prompto for what he really was. "Maybe fate was the one who led you to be brought here young lad."

Prompto looked down, realizing maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"Why are you keeping us here!" Noctis shouted. "And at least let Prompto go he has nothing to do with this," Noctis added in.

The captor gave a sigh, his arms making a wave motion. "Now it's the blondes own fault for spying out our operation, besides you should be grateful for the company." He gave a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some important people to contact."

The crimson haired man started walking away, but Noctis rushed to the bars yelling after him, "Hey I'm not finished talking yet!" he shouted, but the crimson captor had already left.

Feeling a spell of dizziness Prompto used the brick wall to steady himself to the floor. Noctis seemed to notice the discolour in Prompto's face as soon as he turned around.

"Hey are you okay?" Noctis asked for the third time.

Prompto was about to answer, reply and say he was okay for yet his third time, but instead another spell of dizziness hit him, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hey!" Noctis cried out, but Prompto had already faded.

 **So hope this was an enjoyable chapter! Reviewing is appreciated, if you have time. Hope you're all enjoying the story :D**


	4. Chapter 4- Refugee Citzen

**Chapter 4**

"Your wrist," the guard said, motioning for the young blonde to bring his wrist forward.

He'd been branded as a child, freedom taken the moment he was abandoned by parents he never knew, his body given in order to be experimented on, to be used however Nifilhiem would find use for him.

"Your hand," the guard asked again.

When the small boy refused to give up his hand the guard yanked it, using a device to scan the already tattooed and branded wrist. The use of the machine sent shivers up Prompto's spine.

"He's inadequate, useless as a soldier," he heard a scientist who stepped out of the shadows say.

"He's not even worth keeping alive," he heard now from a new source, the area around him disappearing, the people around him shifting away from his sight.

As if instantly Prompto was now glued to a metal table. His hands were strapped down and his clothing was replaced by a blue gown. "No," he mumbled, as he watch doctors walk beside him. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Well even the useless can still offer themselves in some capacity, if not for further experiments."

Prompto wanted to run away, wanted to break free, but the brand on his wrist kept him in place, the restraints holding him down. Prompto could only watch as multiple hands reached down to tame him, to relinquish his soul.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

Prompto awoke with a start, his heart beating faster than normal.

A dream, it'd only been a dream, that's all it had been, and all it'd ever be.

Prompto felt the pulse of his wrist, the brand hidden under the green wristband. The reason he stayed so far away from people, at arms-length so he wouldn't cause unnecessary harm.

Prompto noticed his head wasn't resting on concrete anymore, and instead he was lying on something softer. A jacket?

Prompto looked up, spotting Noctis at the side. Prompto prompted himself up, his head still aching to an alarming degree.

Noctis heard the ruffle of Prompto moving, and quickly moved over to him.

"Hey, easy now, you've been out for a few hours."

Prompto blushed at his own incompetence to the injury.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Noctis frowned. "Not it's fine, I just want to get you out of here soon— and to a doctor. I think you have a concussion; you were unresponsive when I tried to wake you up. I got really worried there."

Prompto took a deep breath through his nose. "No, sorry that I got hurt like that." Prompto could feel the pulsing of his heart beat, the pain in his head still a dull ache.

Noctis handed Prompto a glass of water. "Here, they brought some bread and water well you were out."

Prompto took the water glass, nodding his head in thanks.

"And stop apologizing," Noctis added in, going to lean on the wall.

"Sorry," Prompto muttered, the tendency coming naturally.

Prompto took a sip of the liquid, the water feeling nice down his throat. Prompto stopped when the glass was half empty.

"Don't worry it's not poisonous, there's no point in keeping us alive if there just going to kill us by poisoning the food," Noctis said, taking a bite of some bread sitting on a plate next to him. "Still I'm wondering what they want with me. They're probably demanding something from my father, using me as a hostage to get it." Noctis scratched his forehead. "I hope he doesn't give into their demands though."

Noctis flexed out his hand, concentrating Prompto could tell he was trying to summon something. Like the kingsglaive, he was trying to use magic. Could he not use it?

"Are you not able to summon a weapon?" Prompto asked.

Noctis frowned. "Well I can, and I've been training for a while, it's just," Noctis sighed, "I don't know, this past month I haven't been practicing regularly, and it's easier for me to summon when Gladio's around or when I feel the need." Noctis sighed again. "I'm not sure why I can't summon it now. If there was ever a greater need."

Prompto bit his lip, sliding the water over to Noctis.

Prompto knew that they were probably using Prince Noctis as a hostage, him on the other hand, he was expendable. Prompto heard the accent from the crimson haired man who took them, he'd been from Nifilihiem, that in itself should grant Prompto the audience he needed, and in that time it would allow Noctis the advantage he needed to escape.

"Hey listen Noctis," Prompto said, feeling a bit weird calling the prince by his first name. But his highness didn't feel like the right word in this situation.

Noctis turned his attention to Prompto, sliding closer along the wall.

"We need to get you out of here," Prompto said, looking around the cell they were in as if to spot someone watching them. "And I think I know how to at least get you a chance to escape."

Noctis frowned. "You sound like you're saying the only one who can get away is me."

"Listen, your life matters more than mine," Prompto said trying to convince the prince. "Besides they want you and not me, you're in more danger. If your father gives into whatever their demands are the whole city of Insomnia could burn. Me, if I'm stuck here the worst thing that could happen outside these walls is Insomnia could lose another refugee citizen."

Noctis eyes go a bit wider at the word refugee, but he doesn't say anything in concern of that.

"I won't abandon a friend who got caught up in my problems," Noctis said.

Prompto rolled his eyes, plastering a smile on his face. "Then don't abandon me Prince Noctis." Prompto bumped Noctis in the shoulder. "You'll get to safety and send people from the glaive to come rescue me."

Noctis didn't look content with Prompto's wording, or with idea, but alas he nodded his head, unsure what else he was to do in the moment. "What's the plan?" Noctis asked.

Prompto bent down, whispering the plan in Noct's ear.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but realized I haven't updated in a while. This will be a shorter fan-fic, so like four or five chapters left guys. Let me know if you have suggestions for the story overall. Reviews are a great motivator to if you want the next chapter sooner XD**


	5. Chapter 5- Short Escape

**Chapter 5**

When the next guard came by it was the guy with the lizard tattoo. Prompto was ready by the bars at the end of the cell when he came with some more water and bread.

"Hey," Prompto said at the cells door, his voice was in a bit of a whisper, but it was loud enough for the guy on the other side to hear. He put down the food.

"Well seems someone's awake," he answered cheekily.

Prompto only offered a fake frown. "Look buddy," Prompto said.

"It's Aizen," he answered.

Prompto frowned. "Well Aizen, listen I want you to get me out of this cell."

"And why would I do that," he responded.

Prompto looked back at the prince, showing the guard a look of disgust. "You can't expect me to stay in the same room as the spoiled prince." Prompto gave off a loud sigh. "I hear it in your guy's voices, the accent you're from Nifilhiem."

The man Aizen look a little surprised by Prompto's observation. "What of it," he said.

Prompto grabbed for his wrist subconsciously. "Well your leader, the guy with crimson hair. I think I have some information that might prove useful to him." Prompto lifted up his wrist, the mark unnatural on his skin under his wristband. "Don't you hear it in my voice to," Prompto said quietly.

Aizen look a little suspicious at first, though after a few seconds contemplating he decided to open the cell door. "Alright, I'll let you talk to him."

He reached into his pocket and grabbed the key. He unlocked the cell door. Prompto stepped through, where he was now inches away from the key and their ticket out. But yet when Prompto went to walk with the man Prompto felt the kick of something in his gut.

The man Aizen kicked Prompto in the stomach sending him back against the bars, and sending all new pain signals up to his head.

"Prompto!" Noctis said from inside rushing to come to his aid. Aizen shut the bars on the cell before Noctis had a chance to escape.

Prompto had gotten the wind knocked out of him, and as he tried to find his airways back he felt the next punch incoming as he was sent to the floor. Aizen walked over and stepped on Prompto's arm sending pain through to the bone. Prompto cried out.

"Don't think you can fool me in that preppy uniform of yours," Aizen said, crushing further into the skin of Prompto.

"Stop!" Noctis cried. "What are you doing, he's got nothing to do with this, right."

Aizen frowned. "Wrong, he got caught up in our mess; it's his own fault for following you."

Aizen lifted his leg, leaving Prompto with some breathing room, but sending shivers down Noctis's spine. "Well don't worry, it's not like you'll need the arm in a few hours," he said as if trying to comfort Prompto.

Prompto coughed a little, his head moving to the side and his eyes feeling the pressure push down on them.

"Hey Prompto," Noct shouted. "It's going to be okay." He tried to make his words sound comforting from behind the bars, but he was unable to reach the poor blonde hair boy from the distance he was at.

Aizen picked up Prompto by the tips of his hair.

"Aizen," Crimson said coming from the corner.

"Sir," Aizen replied dropping Prompto.

Prompto landed with a thud, his voice making a muffled sound as he landed on his bad arm.

"Are you not being a bit rude to our guest?"

Aizen clicked his tongue.

"He wanted to meet with you, but it was probably some trick, sir."

Crimson looked Prompto over, he was holding his arm in a strange position, and his nose was bleeding a bit, maybe from the impact of the punch.

Prompto got a hold of his breathing, trying to shake off the pain flowing through his whole body. It didn't help that his eyes had so many black spots it was hard for him to concentrate.

"I think I might like to hear what he has to say," Crimson said a bit of humour in his voice. "Bring him to the common room."

Prompto spits at the floor, blood in his saliva.

"Hey Noct…" Prompto muttered, his voice quiet.

Prompto gripped the key in his good hand, knowing the moment that Aizen had come forward had been enough for him to grab the key—he knew he'd always been one for nimble fingers, but now he understood for real how useful the skill was. How growing up where he did and made an impact.

Prompto backed into the bars, pretending to struggle as he found his ground to stand. His good hand passed the key to Noctis, who grabbed it without incident.

It was seconds later before Prompto was grabbed by the tips of his blonde hair again by Aizen.

"Come on pretty boy," he said rudely as he starts dragging Prompto to follow Crimson.

Noctis was left with the key now that Prompto had basically sacrificed himself to get.

 **One chapter left guys, I'll upload it either tomorrow or the next day. Sorry the fic has been so short, but don't worry I have plans to write a few more FF XV ones :D (plus once I'm done school end of April I'll have all of summer to write more)**


	6. Chapter 6- King's Knight

**Chapter 6**

"So Prompto was it," Crimson asked. Prompto was sitting in a chair across from the crimson haired man. His hands hadn't been tied, but he could feel the gaze of Aizen behind him. "My names Joelson." Prompto still thought Crimson sounded more appropriate though. "And as you guessed before I'm from Nifilhiem, but what I want to know, is how you know?"

Prompto wasn't sure how he could get away with saying anything without revealing who he really was.

He held onto his arm, it was throbbing, and his head hurt to. His mouth tasted like blood, he'd probably bit his tongue when Aizen kicked him. Still he'd managed to get the key to Noctis, that was what mattered.

"You tell me first, what it is you want from the king?" Prompto was being bold, but he had to be, he had to show he was brave no matter how scared he felt. He had to buy time for Noct to escape.

"Hey!" Aizen started, but Crimson lifted his hand to stop Aizen from saying anything else.

"The empire, it's devastating the land, turning children to soldiers and being nothing but a cruel force." Crimson tapped his nails on the chair he was sitting in. "I want Insomnia to take more refugee's, to be precise the negotiation that their looking at taking, I want them to refuse it, our emperor isn't to be trusted."

Prompto hadn't been expecting that, so Crimson actually didn't want the worst of everything.

"You want to help people from the empire?" Prompto had been expecting horribly awful reasons for why they'd kidnapped Noctis, but this, this was unexpected.

Prompto bit his lip, suddenly wondering if maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give Noctis the key if this was what Crimson was aiming for.

Prompto's stomach sank, how could he be that shallow, he couldn't just think something like that. These people had kidnapped Noctis and him, no matter what their reasoning was they couldn't just kidnap the crown prince.

"Insomnia has taken in a few refugees, but not nearly enough, Insomnia likes to have tight borders, it's to try and keep the city safe, but I feel as though they're not doing enough, and if they accept the treaty our Emperor is about to propose, then there is no hope for this city." Crimosn dropped his hands. "You see my motivation for kidnapping the prince; it's only to allow the proper audience with the king."

Prompto stopped biting his lip. "But couldn't there have been another way, I mean…" Prompto stopped; he wasn't sure how to continue.

"Your voice has the subtle accent, I can tell," Crimson said.

"What?" Aizen said in shock.

"You're from Niflihiem to? Are you not."

Prompto stayed silent, unsure how he could answer, or whether to confirm. Prompto had just been beaten by Aizen, and he was sure he had a bit of a concussion, but as if it didn't matter anymore Prompto felt the slight urge to reveal what was under his wristband.

Prompto dropped his arm, ready to reach down and show these men his true identity, the identity he kept hidden from everyone around him. Maybe it'd be like a weight had been lifted if they saw what was under his wrist band.

A loud shouting noise is heard outside, and Prompto knows he's lost his chance.

"What was that?" Aizen said.

Crimson gave a signal for Aizen to go check it out.

Prompto wondered if Noctis had been caught. It was unlikely that he had gotten out and found help so quickly, but Prompto didn't want to think of the alternative.

"Well it seems my plan has probably failed," Crimson said, the noise growing louder down the hall.

Failed seemed unlikely to Prompto, but he didn't say anything to disregard his words.

"Prompto Argentum was your name, correct?" Crimson asked.

Prompto nodded.

"Quicksilver," he said over his tongue. "I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier."

Crownsguard burst into the room, teleporting to Crimson and grabbing him from behind. Prompto was about to get up, when he felt his own weight being thrown on the floor as a crownsguard pushed him down.

"Stop you fool, can't you tell that's the other hostage," a large muscled man said coming in the room, a large sword in hand.

The weight was lifted off Prompto, but the impact had already brought back the black spots. His eyes rolling back Prompto let darkness back in as he fell back.

XvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvXvX

The next time Prompto woke up he was in a hospital bed. His broken arm was in a sling, and his other arm had an IV put into it. He felt a little numb but overall he felt better than he had earlier.

So he'd been rescued. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"Hey you're awake," a voice said beside him. Prompto looked over, the crown prince next to him. "You had me worried back there; I thought for sure they might kill you." Noctis crossed his arms. "You really saved me though."

Prompto curled his upper lip. "No, that's not fair," Prompto muttered. "I didn't save you."

Noctis shook his head. "No Prompto you did, without you there I would have never escaped. Not only did you get me out of a cell, but you also took a picture of the car that took us at the museum and left your camera behind so the crownsguard could find it. You literally led them right to us."

"Stop!" Prompto said, his voice a bit more full. "I-I, I don't deserve the thanks Noctis, the only reason I was even following you at the museum that day was because I heard them."

Noctis frowned. "You what?"

"I heard their plan to kidnap the prince, but I didn't say anything." Prompto pulled at the IV. "Don't you see because I didn't say anything was the reason you were kidnapped in the first place, I could have prevented it." Prompto rolled his head away. "I was just to chicken to tell anyone."

Prompto felt a hand on his knee. He looked over Noctis still giving off a smile. "Prompto, you saved me, and don't let anyone ever tell you a different story."

Prompto sank back, he still didn't feel he deserved the thanks, but at least now the prince knew his name. If anything that was some good that'd come from this situation.

"Thanks for being here when I woke up," Prompto said.

Noctis nodded. "Yeah no problem man, what are friends for."

Prompto shifted his eyebrow. "Friends," he mumbled in repeat.

"Yeah well is that okay?"

Prompto gave off a blank face. Friends, he'd always dreamed of being friends with the crown prince. But for it to actually happen, he never thought something like that would be possible.

"Ah yeah if you don't mind me, I'm not really good at expressing my emotion, and I ah I'm not really good at anything—well except maybe Kings Knight, I'm really good at that."

"Dude you play Kings Knight?"

"Like all the time!" Prompto said, a smile perched on his lips.

Noctis went over to a bag of stuff on the side filled with Prompto's stuff. He was able to pull out his phone in that. "Think you can play one-handed."

"Dude, I could beat you with no hands," Prompto said, a smile on his face. Noctis passed Prompto his phone, knowing that perhaps he had just made a real friend for the first time at his high school.

 **The End**

 **Sorry for the slow updates and shortness, kind of knew it'd be short, and the ending turned out a bit different to how I envisioned. I might write a little sequel one-shot to tie up some lose ends involving the kidnappers later, but will see, reviews would really help motivate.**

 **Will be starting a new FF XV fic soon—be another Prompto centric one, but this one will involve the main cast more, so be on the lookout for that. Thanks for all the reviews and hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
